


Rinascere dalle fiamme

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Incest, Introspection, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Nudity, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Era un bellissimo sogno dato dalla morte... o forse un miracolo...Non poteva essere altrimenti: Ikki-Niisan era lì, davanti a lui, e gli sorrideva, lo abbracciava, come quand'erano bambini, con un dito catturava una delle sue lacrime e la disperdeva nel vento.[Fanfic partecipante alla 26 PROMPT CHALLENGE indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Rinascere dalle fiamme

**Author's Note:**

> 26promptschallenge - prompt 15/26   
> MIRACOLO  
> /mi·rà·co·lo/  
> sostantivo maschile  
> 1.Fatto che si ritiene dovuto a un intervento soprannaturale, in quanto supera i limiti delle normali prevedibilità dell'accadere o va oltre le possibilità dell'azione umana.  
> 2.Il verificarsi di una contingenza inaspettata e favorevole, spesso decisiva ai fini di modificare o invertire il corso degli eventi
> 
>  
> 
> Titolo opera: Rinascere dalle fiamme  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Personaggi: Ikki, Hyoga, Shun  
> Ship: Accenni al triangolo tra i tre XD  
> Rating: giallo per puro scrupolo trattando di incesto e nudità

**RINASCERE DALLE FIAMME**

 

 

 

Si concentrò su un unico pensiero, l’unico che lo avrebbe aiutato a resistere ancora… ancora un po', trovare una soluzione, per non morire inutilmente: proteggere Saori-san e l'elmo di Sagittarius da quell’attacco.

Le fiamme intorno a lui crepitavano in maniera assordante, cancellavano ogni altro suono che non fosse il pulsare sordo del cuore nelle orecchie; il tintinnio delle catene ormai quasi impossibilitate a proteggerlo era un leggero sfondo, pressoché inudibile. Forse perché i sensi non gli concedevano ulteriore sollievo, gli permettevano di concentrarsi unicamente sul sentore della sua fine ormai prossima. Perché sarebbe arrivata, non aveva alcuna possibilità: la carne bruciava, il calore si era fatto insopportabile, gli occhi e i polmoni percepivano ed assorbivano solo fumo... stava diventando cieco, sordo, incapace di respirare e si trovò a chiedersi se sarebbe morto prima per soffocamento o arso vivo. Tra le sue mani anche le catene si erano fatte ardenti, ormai incapaci di costituire una barriera tra lui e le fiamme; se non avesse indossato la cloth, sarebbe morto molto tempo prima e solo la grande forza di volontà, l'istinto di sopravvivenza e il pensiero della missione lo tenevano ancora in piedi.

Ma per quanto?

Le mani davanti al volto, in un estremo, quanto inutile tentativo di ritardare la fine, lacrime che uscivano dagli occhi irritati a sangue, si interrogava su se stesso, sul significato della propria presenza in quel luogo, accanto a Saori-san, solo per venire ucciso e lasciare che la ragazza e l'elmo cadessero in mani nemiche.

Difesa inutile, morte inutile, tutta la sua esistenza si riduceva al nulla.

Era l'orgoglio che lo teneva in piedi, ma, quando ogni speranza vacilla, a che può servire l'orgoglio? “Non… respiro”. Le gambe cedettero e si ritrovò in ginocchio, consapevole che era giunta la fine. “Mi… mi dispiace… Saori-san…”. Che ne sarebbe stato di lei? “Seiya… Hyoga… Shiryu… perdonate… il mio fallimento”. L'ultimo pensiero prima dell'offuscarsi dei sensi…

Se ne andava dal mondo con la consapevolezza che tutto era perduto, perché l'unico baluardo a difesa di quel luogo era lui e quando gli altri lo avrebbero saputo, sarebbe stato troppo tardi per tutto.

L'ultima percezione tattile fu il fuoco che lambiva la carne, poi un turbine di fiamme che si innalza a verso l'alto, ma era diverso: non c'era dolore, quasi da esso il suo corpo venisse avvolto in una gabbia protettiva, separata dall'altro fuoco, quello ostile.

Cadde a terra, ma subito dopo si sentì sollevare…

Calore…

Tepore dolce senza sofferenza, il fuoco non faceva più male.

Non era il fuoco dell'Ennetsu Saint, non era il nemico feroce colui che ora lo stava portando via dall'inferno.

In un ultimo, immane sforzo, mosse il viso, tentò di portare lo sguardo verso l'alto. Quella stretta gli comunicava qualcosa che credeva perso per sempre e quegli occhi, in cui le fiamme si specchiavano... occhi tristi, rabbiosi, con quella generosità celata nel profondo...

Shun fu scosso da un ultimo tremito: tutta la sua vita, tutto il senso di se stesso si raccolse in quell’istante in cui comprese. Lo stupore fu tale che gli occhi, nonostante il dolore, riuscirono per un istante ad essere grandi, pieni della loro meraviglia innocente, alle labbra fuggirono poche incredula parole.

Ma fu tutto ciò che gli concesse l'ultimo slancio vitale, l'ultimo residuo che si estinse con quell'emozione troppo intensa perché il suo cuore affaticato potesse ancora sopportarla.

Il buio lo avvolse, ma non era più preoccupato: lui sarebbe morto, ma Ikki-Niisan era tornato e Saori-san sarebbe stata al sicuro.

 

Era tornato per lui, inutile dire a se stesso che i motivi potevano essere altri, che qualche altissimo ideale lo aveva spinto a risorgere, a riemergere dalla tomba di rocce… solo lui, la sua voce che non smetteva di chiamarlo, quelle mani che si tendevano e imploravano.

Poteva desiderarlo ancora? Poteva fargli ancora quel torto, dopo tutto il male, tutta la sofferenza che gli aveva inflitto?

Il primo impatto fu il silenzio. Il silenzio della morte, non poteva essere altrimenti. Poi il buio, la sensazione di schiacciamento, di essere sepolto vivo e la consapevolezza che il suo organismo lottava per respirare. Un corpo morto non ha bisogno di respirare: quella era lotta per la vita, tutto in lui voleva vivere, il suo corpo, il suo cuore... perché il cuore voleva battere ancora per lui.

“Shun…”. La prima parola del ritorno alla vita, come un nuovo, primo vagito di un neonato che si sforzava di imparare di nuovo, a respirare. L'esplosione del cosmo gli restituì la libertà, il successivo riposo all’Isola di Canon rigenerò la sua forza.

L'aveva sentito chiaramente, come una staffilata nelle viscere, una lama a trafiggere il cuore, che Shun, mai come in quel momento, stava rischiando la vita...

Lo seppe con certezza che da solo non ce l'avrebbe fatta, lo seppe perché, lui che il confine tra la vita e la morte lo conosceva ormai bene, ne fu certo: quel confine, suo fratello era sul punto di attraversarlo e Shun non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro, non gli sarebbe stato concesso.

"Io torno alla vita... lui la lascia?".

Non era concepibile, nella maniera più assoluta.

Il momento di tornare era quello e nessun altro, nessuno gli avrebbe strappato Shun un'altra volta, niente al mondo li avrebbe ancora separati.

Sollevarlo tra le braccia, avvolgerlo nelle proprie fiamme che proteggevano senza ferire... non lui almeno... il suo Shun non lo avrebbero mai più scalfito, né le sue mani, né le ali infuocate della Fenice.

La Fenice dalla doppia natura: tepore che salva, che protegge, che abbraccia...

E ira, furia incontenibile pronta a scatenarsi quando qualcosa di prezioso viene scalfito.

Quel qualcosa di prezioso, quanto aveva di più prezioso, ora era lì, inerme, ferito, solo la cloth lo aveva salvato dall'irreparabile consumarsi della sua carne delicata, quel corpo che Ikki aveva accarezzato, sfiorato, fin da quando erano bambini, senza mai permettere a nessuno di intaccarlo, pena incorrere nella sua rabbia cieca.

Era accaduto.

Davanti ai suoi occhi qualcuno aveva osato ciò che non doveva e su quel qualcuno l'ira della Fenice si scatenò in tutta la sua distruttiva irruenza: non lasciò scampo, nessuna speranza di redenzione.

Lui non era Shun, Shun avrebbe perdonato, lui era Ikki e Shun era il suo tesoro intoccabile.

L'aveva adagiato con tenerezza contro un albero e lì lo raggiunse una volta che il nemico più pericoloso era stato annientato e gli altri dileguati, senza osare null'altro contro di lui.

Si chinò, con un braccio gli circondò le spalle, sussurrò parole rassicuranti per invitare i suoi occhi ad aprirsi, implorò dentro di sé che nessuna ferita troppo grave lo avrebbe fatto soffrire troppo o, addirittura, strappato al suo abbraccio.

Quando poté vedere di nuovo quella purezza di smeraldo, quell'universo intero racchiuso nelle iridi che erano specchio del cuore più prezioso che mai aveva cullato la terra con i suoi battiti, Ikki sorrideva, come non faceva da anni forse.

Quand'era stata l'ultima volta che aveva sorriso così a qualcuno?

Ad Esmeralda, la prima volta che aveva visto il suo viso, scambiandolo per quello di Shun...

Solo a Shun... solo a lui...

 

Era un bellissimo sogno dato dalla morte... o forse un miracolo...

Non poteva essere altrimenti: Ikki-Niisan era lì, davanti a lui, e gli sorrideva, lo abbracciava, come quand'erano bambini, con un dito catturava una delle sue lacrime e la disperdeva nel vento.

Shun non poté fare altro che sorridere a quel punto: di qualunque cosa si trattasse, era bello, era troppo per il suo cuore che, adesso, sembrava voler esplodere.

Anche quando intorno a loro si raccolsero Saori-san e poi Seiya, Hyoga, quando si rese conto di potersi alzare, che le sue gambe, seppur un po' malferme, gli permettevano di gioire con loro, di piangere con loro per la felicità, allora si rese conto di essere vivo, che quel miracolo era davvero avvenuto e che lì con loro c'era Ikki-Niisan...

Il suo Ikki-Niisan, quello che lo abbracciava, che lo proteggeva e che versava le proprie lacrime per loro... e per lui.

 

***

 

Avevano festeggiato, avevano pianto ancora.

Shun, il suo piccolo Shun, si era addirittura ribellato alle osservazioni un po' canzonatorie sul suo costante bisogno di piangere.

"Non piangere più" gli aveva detto Ikki...

E, nel frattempo, lacrime uscivano anche dai suoi occhi.

E la cosa più pazzesca, che più lasciava incredulo lui stesso, era che non se ne vergognava. Anche quello poteva considerarsi un miracolo?

Avevano parlato a lungo, tutti insieme.

Saori-san li aveva incoraggiati a prendersi un po' di meritato riposo e, per una volta, Ikki doveva ammettere di trovarsi in accordo con lei: tutto quel che desiderava era tempo.

Tempo da passare loro due... lui e Shun, senza nessun altro intorno, ritrovarsi, rimparare a conoscersi, raccontare, raccontarsi, amarsi, come per sei anni, troppo lunghi anni, non erano riusciti a fare.

La cloth di Phoenix, parte di lui, quella sera gli pesava.

Lui e Shun avevano ancora addosso la cloth, i festeggiamenti avevano fatto dimenticare ogni cosa, la gioia che vibrava tra quelle pareti era tutto ciò che contava.

Ma la stanchezza, per forza di cose, giungeva a chiedere il conto.

Shun era ferito, i suoi occhi erano lucidi, non solo di pianto: la cloth lo aveva protetto da ustioni troppo gravi, ma le sue membra, si vedeva, non erano indenni.

A un certo punto, mentre ancora parole e discorsi si rincorrevano per la stanza, il santo di Andromeda si isolò sul divano e la sua voce fu sempre meno presente.

Ikki, un bicchiere in mano, si era appoggiato con una spalla accanto alla finestra e guardava fuori, pensieroso, seguendo distrattamente le volute di fumo, ricordo della battaglia, che dalla foresta si innalzavano verso la volta stellata.

Man mano che l'allegria e il sollievo lasciavano posto al torpore, tornavano i pensieri, i tormenti, i ricordi che erano macigni sui loro animi di ragazzi guerrieri.

Un tocco sulla spalla lo richiamò al presente.

Incrociò i propri occhi con quelli di Hyoga. Nei loro sguardi, qualcosa era tornato al passato, ad una complicità data da un comune pensiero che, quando erano bambini, li aveva avvicinati…

Un pensiero, uno scopo che entrambi avevano ancora, Ikki lo comprese nel momento in cui Hyoga gli indicò, con un cenno degli occhi e del capo, la figurina sul divano, ripiegata in avanti, le spalle curve, come se tutto il peso del mondo gravasse su di esse.

Un lampo di gratitudine passò negli occhi di Ikki, che annuì e si diresse, con passo deciso, verso il suo amore ritrovato.

Si sedette al suo fianco, ma gli occhi lo avevano preceduto. Da quando Hyoga glielo aveva indicato, il suo sguardo era tornato ad essere solo per lui.

Così, quando il viso di Shun si sollevò verso il suo, incontrò il sorriso del fratello maggiore, tornato dalla morte solo per lui, un sorriso che il piccolo Andromeda non esitò a ricambiare, rendendo così dolorosi i battiti del cuore di Phoenix.

Non poteva farci nulla, Ikki: quel sorriso era quanto più amava al mondo, ma anche la sua sofferenza più grande, perché era un sorriso che non era mai stato in grado di proteggere quanto avrebbe voluto, un sorriso che troppo spesso si era dissolto in lacrime, un sorriso che troppo spesso si disfaceva in espressioni di sofferenza intensa.

Allungò una mano a sfiorargli una guancia, con un pollice accarezzò quel sorriso e su esso scivolò una nuova lacrima, ma almeno era di gioia, la lacrima di chi ancora credeva di trovarsi davanti ad un sogno.

“Come ti senti?”.

Shun non rispose a parole, ma con un solo sospiro, lasciando cadere in avanti il volto, per rifugiarlo contro il petto del fratello, lasciando che infine il sospiro si sciogliesse in un singhiozzo struggente.

Poi, mentre Ikki lo stringeva a sé, lottando contro il nodo che gli si era stretto nella gola, percepì dal fratellino solo assoluta, un po' insana, immobilità.

“Shun…” mormorò, il cuore che perdeva più di un colpo.

Un movimento lì accanto attirò la sua attenzione sulla giovane Kido, che si era accovacciata, gli occhi azzurri, adesso che la tensione si era allentata, tornati alla loro solida fermezza…

In quel momento Ikki non sentiva, in sé, né la forza né la volontà di disprezzarla. Probabilmente sarebbe tornato a farlo, avevano troppi conti in sospeso, ma in quel momento niente doveva intaccare la totalità delle sue emozioni catalizzate verso un unico punto… un puntino luminoso che giaceva lì, tra le sue braccia, e nessun sentimento negativo doveva intromettersi, adesso, tra loro, nella gioia pura di essersi ritrovati.

Tuttavia non poté contenere un fremito quando la mano di Saori toccò la tempia di Shun, scostando una ciocca lunghissima dei suoi capelli castani. Ikki non poteva dimenticare che Shun stava così per aver tentato di proteggerla, nonostante tutto, nonostante fosse lei, in parte, la causa di tutto il loro dolore.

“È crollato, Ikki, portalo a letto… e riposate entrambi, ne avete bisogno”.

Gentilezza…

Commozione, quella che aveva mostrato nel vederli riuniti…

Cos’era dunque cambiato, in lei?

Era davvero cambiato qualcosa?

I ragazzi… i suoi fratelli… non la odiavano più, questo lui percepiva, ma perché?

Chinò il capo in un breve cenno d’assenso e si alzò, con il suo prezioso fardello che mormorò qualcosa nel sonno, reclinando il capo sulla sua spalla.

Mentre si allontanava su per le scale, Ikki intravvide, per un attimo, lo sguardo di Hyoga. In esso vi era qualcosa di inquieto, ma si impose di non farci caso.

Non ora…

Ora contava solo una cosa, per lui.

 

Depose Shun sul letto, con la delicatezza che avrebbe riservato a un oggetto di fragile porcellana, tornò indietro a chiudere la porta, poi si riavvicinò al letto e, con attenzione, pezzo dopo pezzo, lo liberò della cloth.

Si sentiva un po' goffo, con le sue grandi mani a spogliare quella creatura che gli sembrava quasi eterea. Impiegò una lentezza esasperante, vinto dal desiderio di non turbare il suo sonno. Ma Shun era così stanco che nulla lo svegliò, neanche quando, esposta completamente la cloth, Ikki passò agli abiti.

Prima di sfilare ogni strato di stoffa dalle membra del fratello esitò, in preda ad un imbarazzo tale del quale si chiese il motivo: lo aveva sempre fatto, quando erano bambini, quando si prendeva cura di lui anche per le piccole cose quotidiane, quando lo aiutava a lavarsi…

Non c'era mai stata vergogna tra loro.

Cosa gli accadeva, adesso?

Forse gli anni passati, il fatto che erano cresciuti, che non si erano visti per anni, che erano diventati… un po' estranei?

Suo malgrado quel pensiero gli fece male, come gli faceva male averlo così abbandonato sotto le sue mani e che quelle stesse mani lui le aveva usate per ferirlo…

E poi c'era…

Che quel corpo era diventato troppo bello perché lo si potesse sopportare e guardare con indifferenza.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto, il viso affondato in una mano, sconvolto da ciò che aveva preso vita in lui.

Quel corpo troppo bello… era il corpo del suo fratellino e adesso era ferito, sofferente, e lui doveva controllare che non ci fosse nulla di troppo grave.

Tornò a guardarlo, accantonò ogni altro pensiero, concentrandosi solo, man mano che gli strati di stoffa scomparivano dalle membra del ragazzino, sull'osservazione distaccata che il momento richiedeva.

Ma era così difficile, erano passati così tanti anni, erano stati distanti e Shun si era trasformato in qualcosa di talmente straordinario da sembrare irreale: era quasi impossibile pensare a lui, semplicemente come… a un fratello.

Scosse il capo con violenza poi, con gli occhi e con il tocco delle mani, percorse ogni frammento di pelle. C'erano ferite, cicatrici non del tutto rimarginate… un segno sulla spalla. Su esso si soffermò la sua attenzione in maniera particolare: era la ferita che lui stesso gli aveva provocato alle Galaxian Wars?

Si morse il labbro, fino a farlo sanguinare, quasi volesse auto punirsi.

C'erano altri segni, forse a ricordo delle battaglie contro i black saint, che sempre lui gli aveva scagliato contro…

E tutte le altre ferite, quelle procurate da mani feroci, mentre Ikki non era con lui.

Ognuna di quelle tracce, ognuno di quei segni, era un marchio della sua colpa, e il santo di Phoenix si sentiva come se tutti, non solo alcuni, fossero stati causati dai suoi ignobili atti.

Tornò a quello sulla spalla… forse col tempo anche quella piccola traccia rimasta sarebbe scomparsa, ma niente avrebbe mai potuto permettergli di espiare. Sfiorò il punto con i polpastrelli, lasciando che i lunghi capelli gli accarezzassero le dita.

“Piccolo” si trovò a sussurrare, come se il lieve tocco e il soffio leggero delle sue parole servissero da balsamo lenitivo, “piccolo mio… come ho potuto…?”.

Sul volto di Shun comparve una smorfia e, subito dopo, il ragazzo tentò di sollevarsi in preda a un violento colpo di tosse.

Ikki si affrettò a sostenerlo, incoraggiandolo a respirare a fondo quando si rese conto che il fratello si sentiva soffocare.

L'Ennetsu Saint non aveva procurato danni irreparabili al suo corpo, grazie alla protezione della cloth di Andromeda, ma il fumo era entrato nei polmoni. Non era la prima volta, da quando lo aveva salvato, che Shun tossiva in quel modo.

Ikki gli massaggiò la schiena e il petto, sperando di alleviare, almeno un po', il senso di soffocamento.

“Niisan...” dopo interminabili istanti, Shun riuscì finalmente a parlare, seppur con voce affaticata e un po' roca. E quale poteva essere la prima parola di un risveglio così sofferto, se non quella cui si aggrappava da sempre, con tutto se stesso, ogni volta che stava male?

“Sono qui…”.

Sussultò, forse solo in quel momento, in concomitanza con il suono della voce, il ragazzino percepì anche il tocco delle mani. Sollevò la propria mano, tremante, a stringere quella posata sul suo petto, alzò gli occhi in una disperata ricerca e, quando essa diede i suoi frutti, le sue iridi immense, già lucide, si accesero di un mare infinito di stelle.

“Niisan… sei… sei qui davvero”.

Ikki si sentì andare in frantumi per la tenerezza. Il suo fratellino era sempre stato un sognatore e ne era consapevole: nonostante fossero passate ore, nonostante i festeggiamenti, nonostante tutte le prove, l’incredulità non l'aveva ancora abbandonato.

Quella stessa mano, malferma, insicura, piccola e spaventata, salì a sfiorare il suo viso.

“Credevo… di essere immerso in un bellissimo sogno… ma…”.

Ikki deglutì, si fece serio, un'emozione troppo intensa gli impediva di rispondere a quei dubbi.

Marica Heather-chan Gravano: Quella stessa mano, malferma, insicura, piccola e spaventata, salì a sfiorare il suo viso:

“Credevo… di essere immerso in un bellissimo sogno… ma…”.

Ikki deglutì, si fece serio, un'emozione troppo intensa gli impediva di rispondere a quei dubbi. Non si avvide del movimento, il suo Shun era sempre stato veloce, fluido come un cerbiatto. Se lo trovò avvinghiato addosso, aggrappato come se temesse di perderlo.

“Non era un sogno!”.

Ikki abbassò il capo, lo scosse con una risatina e gli accarezzò i capelli.

“No, Otooto… non lo era”.

La stretta di Shun si fece più ferrea e, se Ikki fosse stato meno robusto, probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto male; invece suscitò in lui qualcosa che, forse, era ancora peggio, senza contare che Shun era nudo e gli si stava letteralmente strofinando addosso, come quando erano bambini e quel modo di fare era la loro coccola più intima.

Ma non erano più bambini e ad Ikki quello strusciarsi addosso a lui non sembrava più così innocente.

“È colpa mia” si disse, “Sono io che non ho… un approccio innocente, lui è…”.

Lui era sempre il suo fratellino, che cercava le sue attenzioni e il suo affetto semplicemente perché era fatto così. Non vi era malizia…

Ma era proprio vero?

“Niisan…”.

In quel sussurro Ikki percepì qualcosa di disperato…

E di sensuale?

Cos'era accaduto alla voce di Shun in quegli anni? Quanto poteva essere disarmante una voce, quante sfumature piene d'amore poteva contenere? Quanto poteva essere bella la voce di una creatura perfetta?

E quanto male avrebbe potuto fare ancora, lui, a quella creatura di luce, lui che era solo tenebra?

Improvvisamente fu colto da un cieco terrore, di se stesso, dei propri turbamenti, di tutta l'oscurità che aveva dentro. Il suo corpo si mosse al di fuori della volontà e lui stesso si aggrappò a Shun, con la medesima disperazione di un naufrago sperduto nell'oceano, che ha come unico appiglio un unico, solido puntino in mezzo al nulla.

Un unico punto luminoso nella tenebra che aveva nel cuore… quel puntino era Shun, non poteva che essere lui. Lo strinse con una tale forza da strappargli un sussulto ed un piccolo, sottile lamento… un adorabile fremito delle membra e della voce.

Si staccò come se fosse stato punto e si alzò, lasciando Shun accucciato sul letto, mentre lui si arruffava i capelli con una mano, guardando dovunque, qualunque punto della stanza che non fosse l'immagine di Shun, nudo e del tutto innocente, inconsapevole del disagio che gli stava provocando.

“Scusami” borbottò, “Non volevo farti male”.

“Non mi hai fatto male”.

Azzardò un'occhiata. A differenza sua, Shun non aveva smesso di guardarlo, pendeva da lui, era il fulcro dei suoi sguardi e delle attenzioni, un cane fedele con il padrone, il girasole intorno al suo sole.

Ma Ikki non si sentiva il sole, non si sentiva degno, non si sarebbe mai più sentito degno.

In quello sguardo senza veli e senza imbarazzo, era racchiusa la conferma che Shun era tanto più coraggioso, forte e onesto di lui.

Ikki sospirò, fece un passo verso il letto e vi avvicinò una sedia, sulla quale prese posto, per sentirsi più al sicuro, mantenendo intoccato il reciproco spazio vitale.

Ma al sicuro da cosa?

Shun si mosse, le sue gambe scivolarono con leggerezza sul copriletto e se le abbracciò, stringendosi ad esse, per recuperare, da solo, l'abbraccio che gli era stato sottratto.

Appoggiò una guancia sulle ginocchia e, da quelle posizione, continuò ad osservare il fratello maggiore, con espressione assorta, sembrava in contemplazione. Era serio adesso, grande, e quello sguardo troppo intenso e saggio.

Era uno sguardo che penetrava dentro, metteva a nudo: Ikki si sentiva disarmato, privo di difese in balia di quegli occhi e ne ebbe paura.

Paura…

Phoenix, il guerriero che non conosceva timore in battaglia, si scopriva ad avere paura di un fratello che era diventato qualcosa di sconosciuto per lui, si era trasformato in un puro miracolo che trascendeva il bambino che era stato…

Quello che intercorreva tra loro, ormai, non poteva più trovare riscontro nei bambini che erano stati.

Si portò una mano davanti agli occhi: che razza di pensieri, in una sera come quella in cui avrebbe dovuto esistere solo gioia…

Ma il solo pensare alla gioia forse, per lui, non aveva più senso.

Una stretta gentile intorno alla mano lo costrinse ad abbassarla, il viso di Shun era vicino adesso, i loro occhi si specchiavano e in quelle pozze di smeraldo liquido, Ikki vide riflessa la propria infelice esistenza.

“Niisan… lo so che stai soffrendo… permettimi di starti vicino”.

Shun si era inginocchiato sul materasso e la posizione gli permetteva di guardarlo dall'alto, la mano di Ikki, grande e un po' tozza, era chiusa tra le dita bianche e sottili che, in quel momento, erano come una barriera protettiva, un balsamo lenitivo per i suoi tormenti interiori.

Ci aveva già provato, Shun, a prendere la sua mano in quel modo, poco prima che l'attacco di Docrates li separasse per l'ennesima volta: in quel momento lo aveva rifiutato. Lo aveva respinto…

Anzi no…

Era giunto Hyoga ad anticipare ogni suo gesto, a mettersi in mezzo per separarli l'uno dall'altro.

Perché proprio adesso gli era tornato in mente?

Perché Hyoga? E perché per quell'intervento?

Per proteggere Shun, certo. Per proteggerlo da lui.

Perché da lui Shun andava protetto, protetto da un fratello che, un tempo, aveva fatto di quel bambino il centro del suo universo.

Era diventato Hyoga il vero fratello maggiore di Shun, Hyoga aveva preso il posto di Ikki: era stato, per Shun, ciò che Ikki aveva rinunciato ad essere.

Poteva pretendere, adesso, di riprendere il suo ruolo?

Nessuno di loro era più quello di un tempo, non lo sarebbero mai più stati.

E i rapporti, quelli… era possibile ricostruirli fino in fondo?

“Niisan…”.

La stretta sulla sua mano si fece più decisa: era incredibile quanto potessero diventare volitive quelle manine fini. Shun si sollevò ancora di più, le sue ginocchia sfioravano il bordo del letto, ancora un minimo movimento e avrebbe potuto arrampicarglisi in braccio… e, a quel punto, Ikki non era certo che non lo avrebbe fatto, Shun ne era capace, eccome se ne era capace.

Ma lui, come l’avrebbe presa? Era ancora in grado di accettare effusioni che, per quanto innocenti, non erano più quelle di un ignaro bambino?

E, dopotutto, erano davvero così innocenti?

Si odiò.

Riversava su Shun le colpe che erano solo sue, mentre quel povero ragazzo desiderava riavere al proprio fianco unicamente un fratello che non poteva più esistere. Quella certezza giunse a Ikki come una pugnalata.

Si alzò con uno scatto così nervoso che percepì il sussulto di Shun, una mano del ragazzo si abbassò, ma l'altra rimase avvinta alla sua. Adesso Ikki era di nuovo più alto, anche perché Shun, colto alla sprovvista da quello spostamento, si era acquattato sui polpacci, pur senza indietreggiare e senza smettere di guardarlo, senza timore, ma con uno sguardo stupito e una domanda negli occhi.

Se avesse dato retta al proprio istinto, Ikki avrebbe sottratto la mano, ma era stranamente irretito, goffo, persino timido negli approcci, nel trovare qualunque cosa da dire.

La mano libera si mosse contro la sua volontà, ma tremava in maniera incontrollabile nel momento in cui giunse a sfiorare una guancia del santo di Andromeda.

“Devi… riposare, Shun”.

Siccome la sua mano non si posava sul viso con decisione, fu Shun a declinare il capo e a posare la guancia sul palmo, chiudendo gli occhi e strofinandola per qualche istante, lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve mugolo di piacere.

Quel contatto così deciso fu come una fiammata rovente sulla pelle di Ikki, quel mormorio indefinito una vampa che scese a liquefargli il cuore.

Sospirò, chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, chiedendosi come la vista di qualcosa di tanto bello potesse al contempo fare così male e dove fosse finita ogni sua capacità di reazione, perché il suo corpo, la sua voce… tutto, in lui, era bloccato, fossilizzato, come se fosse ancora sepolto sotto quello strato di rocce nei pressi del Fuji.

Il suo cuore stesso poteva diventare pietra, per salvare se stesso e soprattutto colui che aveva davanti.

"Sei così triste, Niisan... vorrei poter vedere tutto... davvero tutto quello che hai passato, per condividerlo con te e non lasciarti solo".

Ikki staccò la mano, quasi fece un balzo indietro.

A che punto si spingeva la stranezza di colui che aveva davanti?

Chi era, da dove gli veniva tutta quella forza, tutto quel coraggio? Lo conosceva davvero, lui, il suo fratellino?

Certo, adesso Shun era il santo di Andromeda, era un guerriero, uno strano guerriero, ma pur sempre un combattente e qualcosa di quella fragilità che lo contraddistingueva da bambino doveva per forza averla lasciata per strada.

Quello che sconcertava Ikki era l'inquietudine che gli trasmetteva.

Sobbalzò, i nervi tesi all'inverosimile, quando una serie di colpi risuonò contro la porta chiusa. Chi era dall'altra parte non attese risposta e si affacciò, i capelli biondi che risaltavano nella penombra della stanza.

"Posso?".

"Hyoga..." mormorò Shun, mentre Ikki era talmente stranito che quasi non si rendeva conto del succedersi degli eventi.

Fu su Shun che si indirizzò subito lo sguardo del nuovo arrivato e i suoi occhi si sgranarono un attimo quando lo vide nudo, inginocchiato sul letto; ad Ikki non sfuggì il rossore che imporporò lievemente le sue guance. Si chiese se Shun fosse semplicemente disattento e non riflettesse sulla situazione o se fosse così innocente da non rendersi conto...

O se ci fosse altro in lui...

"Volevo... sapere come ti senti, Shun" domandò il santo del Cigno, il viso basso, fin troppo timido per essere lui.

E fin troppo dolce il sorriso con cui Shun gli rispose:

"Io sto bene, davvero".

Spinto da un impulso, Ikki si mosse, frapponendosi, non del tutto inconsapevolmente, tra i due fratelli e dirigendosi verso la porta, dove Hyoga era ancora in piedi, senza decidersi ad entrare.

"Posso parlarti?" gli chiese e solo allora il viso di Cygnus si levò sul suo, dapprima perplesso, poi serio, mentre gli rivolgeva un cenno d'assenso.

"Scusaci un momento, Shun".

E, mentre il santo di Andromeda li seguiva con lo sguardo senza poter mascherare un velo di ansia, Ikki uscì spingendo fuori Hyoga e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

 

***

 

Hyoga ci aveva riflettuto a lungo. Fino all'ultimo era stato indeciso sul da farsi ma, a un certo punto, non aveva resistito. Il bisogno di vedere come stava Shun si era fatto irresistibile.

Non si era aspettato di trovarlo nudo sul letto, che si mostrava così, con un candore da rendere ancora più difficoltoso il controllo. E di sicuro non avrebbe voluto arrossire in presenza di Ikki come un ragazzino pudico, ma non aveva potuto farci nulla.

Mentre Ikki lo accompagnava fuori dalla stanza, si chiese se si fosse accorto del suo imbarazzo, se avesse dato, ad esso, qualche connotato...

Come? Fuori luogo?

Non era dunque vero che Shun gli piaceva e non solo ad un livello puramente affettivo?

La verità era che lui stesso non sapeva che nome dare ai propri sentimenti e lo spaventavano, tutto quello che poteva fare era rifuggirli e metterli a tacere: ma come lo si poteva pretendere di fronte a quella vista? A quella bellezza senza veli?

Si ritrovarono l'uno di fronte all'altro, nel corridoio, in quel cottage di montagna che, a parte tre persone, giaceva nell'abbandono del sonno. Non si erano ancora trovati loro due da soli dopo il ritorno di Ikki, non avevano ancora avuto occasione di scambiare che poche parole, a tu per tu.

La commozione di Hyoga nel vederlo vivo, purificato dalla tenebra di Death Queen, quindi al loro fianco nel combattere contro gli inviati del Santuario, era stata sincera. E i motivi erano molteplici: senza l'intervento di Ikki, nessuno di loro sarebbe giunto in tempo per salvare Saori-san, l'elmo... e Shun.

E Ikki era suo fratello, come Shun, lui stesso avrebbe potuto, forse dovuto, rivolgersi a lui con quel "Niisan" che racchiudeva in sé tutta la dolcezza di Shun quando lo pronunciava.

Ci provava spesso a dimenticarlo, a fare finta che non fosse così... ma erano fratelli, tutti loro...

E, ormai, tutti ne erano consapevoli: sarebbe bastato perché, anche lui e Ikki, mettendo da parte ogni rancore, riuscissero a guardarsi con occhi diversi?

Fu a quel punto che si accorse dello sguardo di Ikki: gli stava sorridendo. Cosa che lui, ancora, non era riuscito a fare...

Nonostante tutto, perdonare ogni particolare, ogni minima sfumatura della loro lotta, si sarebbe rivelato difficile: Ikki aveva toccato quanto di più prezioso aveva, il tesoro che giaceva in fondo al mare, lo aveva macchiato, umiliato...

Inoltre aveva fatto soffrire Shun, in una maniera intollerabile per Hyoga.

Ma era loro fratello... ed era tornato per _loro_... e anche su una cosa simile non poteva passare sopra.

Adesso, quel fratello gli stava sorridendo e, persino quando erano piccoli, un sorriso di Ikki era qualcosa di raro, qualcosa da trattenere e apprezzare come il più sincero dei regali.

Così si sforzò di sorridere anche lui, sperando di rendere altrettanto sincera la propria espressione, per quanta lotta interiore gli costasse passare sopra a ogni cosa.

"Credo di doverti delle scuse, Cygnus".

Nonostante tutto, quella formalità...

Non poteva pretendere che ogni cosa cambiasse, di punto in bianco, e poteva immaginare quanto quelle parole potessero costare a una persona come Ikki.

Hyoga scosse il capo:

"Immagino che avremo tempo per parlare, ma adesso...".

"Non sono molto bravo in questo genere di cose, non lo sono adesso, come non lo ero un tempo".

Gli occhi di Hyoga si fissarono nei suoi e, finalmente, riuscì a infondere una certa fermezza nel proprio sguardo.

"Nemmeno io".

Il sorriso di Ikki si trasformò in un ghigno, il labbro leggermente sollevato da una parte:

"Una delle cose in cui siamo simili".

Hyoga rimase serio, l'espressione immobile, non per freddezza, ma per il disagio.

Nonostante tutto, trovarsi da solo con Ikki lo metteva a disagio e ancora di più quel tentativo di parlare, di scambiarsi reciprocamente confidenze, proprio loro che, più di ogni altro nel gruppo, si sentivano probabilmente in conflitto.

Anche durante quel breve periodo in cui, bambini, si erano trovati insieme a Villa Kido, nonostante l'amicizia, i loro rapporti non erano mai stati del tutto facili...

E ciò che a Hyoga causava maggiori difficoltà era ammettere a se stesso il motivo. Chissà se invece Ikki ci aveva fatto i conti, chissà se si era mai reso conto del reale motivo delle loro tensioni.

"In realtà non era per scusarmi che volevo parlare da solo con te".

Suo malgrado, Hyoga corrugò la fronte davanti all'improvvisa serietà di Ikki.

"Non solo almeno" aggiunse questi e i suoi occhi scuri erano troppo intensi, Hyoga se ne sentì invaso.

A quel punto, tuttavia, mentre cercava, con ogni evidenza, le parole da dire, fu lo sguardo di Ikki a vacillare e Hyoga comprese che si trattava, di nuovo, di un argomento per lui complicato.

Attese con pazienza, ma con un po' di nervosismo, finché Ikki esordì:

"Ti devo ringraziare...".

Le sopracciglia di Hyoga si inarcarono, un vago senso di curiosità cominciò a insinuarsi in lui.

"Per cosa?".

"Non lo indovini?".

"E come posso? Il grande Phoenix mi ringrazia dopo che...". Si morse la lingua. Non era il momento di fare ironia e rispolverare argomentazioni scomode.

Scosse il capo e sospirò:

"Avanti, per cosa?".

Fece finta di non notare l'accentuarsi del ghigno di Ikki: evidentemente il maggiore aveva intuito cosa gli passava per la testa, ma anche lui aveva deciso di lasciar cadere la questione... almeno per il momento.

"Credi che non l'abbia capito?".

Continuava a parlare senza chiarezza e Hyoga cominciava a spazientirsi: lo fissò, uno sguardo che voleva fare pressione, imporre di non lasciarlo ancora in attesa.

"Ho visto come lo proteggevi... anche da me...".

L'espressione fredda si mutò in stupore e, di colpo, gli fu tutto chiaro: aprì le labbra e le richiuse subito, chinando il capo. Adesso davvero non sapeva cosa dire.

"Lo proteggevi anche quand'eravamo bambini... anche se allora non ce n'era bisogno".

Questa volta era impossibile non leggere, tra le parole, una sorta di fastidio.

"So che non ti faceva piacere".

Non si trattenne, la frase gli uscì senza che potesse farci nulla.

"Già" sospirò Ikki.

Hyoga non poté evitare di percepire tutto il tormento che risiedeva in quel sospiro e intuì i pensieri del maggiore. Lui, proprio lui, l'aveva fatto soffrire più di chiunque altro.

"Adesso è tutto finito".

Anche lui espresse il proprio pensiero in un sospiro e parlò probabilmente più a se stesso... non credeva certo che il proprio intento fosse quello di rassicurare Ikki.

O forse...

Forse era giunto il momento di porre fine alla conversazione, dopotutto non vi era altro da aggiungere.

Gli diede le spalle, con un cenno di saluto:

"Torna da Shun, che si starà chiedendo cosa abbiamo da parlare tanto. Io me ne vado a dormire".

"Hyoga, aspetta!".

Il santo del Cigno si immobilizzò e riportò la propria attenzione su Phoenix che, nel frattempo, aveva tirato fuori qualcosa da una tasca, un oggetto dall'aspetto prezioso, e glielo stava porgendo.

"Ci tenevo a restituirtelo".

Gli occhi di Hyoga si sgranarono, sgomenti, sul ciondolo che terminava con una croce d'oro, di pregiata fattura.

"I... Ikki... quella...".

"Ti appartiene, giusto?".

Gli occhi di Hyoga, senza mutare espressione, si posarono su quelli del ragazzo più grande, la bocca aperta non riusciva più a pronunciare una sillaba. Tutta la sicurezza si stava sgretolando sotto il peso dei sentimenti che quell'oggetto risvegliava in lui.

Si rese conto che non poteva rimanere così, muto e immobile, davanti alla mano tesa di Ikki. Così allungò la propria e, senza poter dominare il tremito, sfiorò la croce, dapprima con due dita. Poi, delicatamente, le chiuse su essa tutte e cinque. Solo allora Ikki abbandonò del tutto la presa e lasciò che la collana scivolasse completamente nella mano di Cygnus.

Le dita di Hyoga si strinsero in maniera quasi convulsa sulle braccia della croce, i denti ferirono con foga la carne delicata del labbro inferiore, un tentativo di dominare il pizzico che gli fece bruciare gli occhi.

Lui non piangeva, non avrebbe più pianto...

E certo non davanti ad Ikki.

"Anche per questo ti devo delle scuse".

"Ikki...".

Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, quel discorso rischiava di inoltrarsi su percorsi che non era certo di voler intraprendere.

"Lo so che l'hai fatto per Shun...".

"Cosa?".

Hyoga lo fissò, senza reprimere lo stupore; non capiva dove volesse arrivare.

Ikki ridacchiò, ma senza cattiveria:

"La croce di legno... il tuo gioiello a vegliare sulla mia tomba... tutta opera tua. Ma so perché l'hai fatto. Volevi che Shun non mi ritenesse del tutto abbandonato, sotto quella frana... che avesse meno rimpianti nel lasciarmi indietro, in quel luogo".

Le labbra di Hyoga si strinsero. Erano parole dure e tristi e lui stesso pensava che, forse, era vero. Ma non ne era certo fino in fondo.

Scosse il capo, cercando parole giuste per rispondere, ma Ikki lo prevenne ancora:

"Non ha importanza il motivo, che tu lo abbia fatto per me o per Shun... anzi, proprio per tutto quello che hai fatto per Shun, io ti sono ancora più grato".

"Non devi, Ikki... e...". Per non guardare in viso il suo interlocutore, deviò il proprio sguardo sulla croce. "Ti ringrazio per avermela riportata".

"Chissà, forse, come ha salvato te dal mio pugno, ha contribuito a salvare me, con la sua sola presenza...".

Colpito dal tono, privo di ogni malizia e di ogni ironia, Hyoga tornò ad osservarlo e scoprì che questa volta era Ikki a non guardare lui, la sua espressione era persa, su un punto distante, oltre lui, forse oltre quel corridoio e quelle mura.

"Un miracolo, dici?".

Perché no?

C'era la sua _mama_ in quella croce, la sua anima viveva in essa e poteva essere capace di tanto. La ringraziò mentalmente anche lui, per avergli restituito un fratello, per aver fatto quel dono al suo Shun.

Ikki si strinse nelle spalle. Non aveva, evidentemente, intenzione né di confermare, né di smentire e persino l'arroganza, in quella notte di desideri avverati, sembrava essere scivolata via dalle ali della Fenice, lasciando il posto solo a una dolcezza che, in quei lineamenti, Hyoga aveva veduto solo anni prima, quando il cinismo era stemperato dall'innocenza dell'infanzia.

Hyoga guardò ancora il gioiello, lo chiuse di nuovo nel pugno e se lo portò alle labbra, per posarvi un bacio. Gli venne naturale, nonostante la presenza di Ikki, in normali frangenti, lo avrebbe inibito dal compiere un simile gesto.

"Grazie ancora" disse infine e fece per voltarsi, di nuovo.

Ma ancora giunse la voce del maggiore:

"Un'ultima cosa...".

Ikki era fin troppo loquace per essere lui, oltre che troppo gentile, come già aveva notato.

Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono ancora, il santo di Phoenix sembrò esitare, come se dovesse dire qualcosa che gli costava molto.

Gli occhi si fecero però più intensi quando trovò le parole e a Hyoga sembrarono persino un po' lucidi:

"Continua a farlo".

Hyoga sbatté le palpebre.

"Cosa?".

"Continua a proteggere Shun...".

Il più giovane tese le orecchie, corrugò la fronte, cosa intendeva dire? C'era lui adesso.

Come intuendo le sue perplessità, Ikki si appoggiò al muro accanto alla porta chiusa, le mani dietro la schiena e fissò il pavimento. Quell'atteggiamento, così dimesso e del tutto impensabile applicato all'Ikki del presente, glielo fece vedere, per un attimo, come il bambino che era stato: duro e sprezzante, anche allora, ma capace di dolcezza e umiltà all'occorrenza.

"Lo so che non dovrei più parlare di lui come se fosse un bambino indifeso...".

Non era quello che occupava i pensieri di Hyoga: dopotutto, l'istinto di proteggere Shun apparteneva anche a lui. Lo impensieriva la richiesta di Ikki perché sembrava nascondere qualcosa di non detto, intenti non rivelati, paure non espresse. Certo, il timore che a Shun potesse accadere qualcosa apparteneva anche a lui, ma c'era qualcos'altro nella mente di Ikki, e Hyoga se ne sentì inquieto. "Qualunque cosa accada, prendi ancora le mie veci in futuro. Sii per lui il fratello maggiore di cui ha bisogno".

"Sei tu il fratello maggiore di cui ha bisogno ".

Ikki non rispose subito e il suo sguardo rimase a terra. Poi, dalle sue labbra, si levò un sospiro: "già...".

Hyoga lo fissò intensamente, cercando di cogliere, nella sua espressione, ciò che le parole non esternavano. Ikki ricercò per un istante i suoi occhi, ma quando li vide così fissi e attenti distolse subito i propri e anche un tale atteggiamento contribuì a turbare il santo del Cigno: era impensabile che Ikki si sentisse intimidito da uno sguardo.

"Farò quello che potrò, Ikki, ma ricordati chi siamo: tutti noi siamo destinati a trovarci soli, in battaglia". Ikki rimase immobile, l'espressione immutata. Dopo qualche istante chiuse gli occhi, il capo si piegò in avanti:

"Hai ragione, certo... non dovrei essere così sentimentale". Quell'affermazione strappò a Hyoga un leggero sorriso, mentre anche il suo capo si abbassava, non per timidezza, ma perché invaso da un'ondata di rispetto nei confronti del giovane che aveva davanti. " È Shun che ci rende sentimentali". Nelle iridi scure di Ikki passò un lampo di durezza, persino ostilità sembrò a Hyoga. _E anche possessivi e gelosi_. Tenne il pensiero per sé, infilò le mani nelle tasche e si apprestò ad augurare la buonanotte, questa volta in maniera definitiva.

La porta che si apriva fiaccò l'intento sul nascere e attrasse l'attenzione di entrambi sulla testolina castana che si affacciò nel corridoio. Quella comparsa venne accompagnata da una vocetta flebile, un po' timida, un po' ansiosa:

"Va. . . tutto bene?".

"Shun !".

"Perché non dovrebbe andare bene?".

Shun avanzò nel corridoio e, di nuovo, sembrava ignaro della propria nudità. Un'ondata di calore risalì lungo il corpo di Hyoga, che si sentì avvampare e si chiese quanto dovessero apparire rosse le sue guance in quel momento. probabilmente almeno quanto quelle di Ikki... non credeva che il viso di Phoenix potesse assumere un colore simile.

Non gli sfuggì neanche il movimento con cui il ragazzo più grande si interpose in mezzo a loro, per poi spingere Shun all'interno della stanza.

"Aspettami, che adesso arrivo".

Se il santo del cigno non si fosse sentito così turbato e a disagio, probabilmente avrebbe riso di fronte alla reazione di Phoenix, invece cercò di guardare dovunque, tranne il punto in cui Shun aveva fatto la propria inattesa comparsa.

"Buonanotte, Hyoga!" lo salutò questi, sporgendosi oltre la spalla di Ikki.

E lui rispose in maniera frettolosa, mentre si voltava in quella che aveva tutte le caratteristiche di una fuga strategica.

 


End file.
